Love at FirstBite?
by Aaliyah9166
Summary: Bella forgets shes getting married, she forgets her brithday..heck she forgets every thing, all this is happening 1 week before the wedding..will Edward be able to bring his bride back around..how will he do it?
1. Blacking and Backing Out

Author's note: _Hello everyone this is my first story on fanfiction i hope you enjoy_

_i would also love it if you guys gave me ideas for chapter two i would totally love it thanks :)_

_premise: girls are human (with the exception of Esme) boys (and Esme) are vampires._

_Bella's POV_  
_**"So what do you think?" inquired Edward, as he was painting our living room walls. I was day dreaming**_

_**but when he asked me again i was broken out of my trance, "Think about what Edward" I was making a**_

_**peanut butter and jelly sandwich because i was starving. Edward looked at me "Haven't you been listening for the past 10 minutes?"**_

_**he was upset and hurt, i could already tell, but i didn't want to change our wedding to a winter wedding like he wanted, i wanted a beach wedding**_

_**with the sun glistening down my skin, i wanted to hear the waves of the ocean, i wanted to feel the sand going into my sandal kittenn heels, but there**_

_**was only one problem with a sunny, extravagant, and bright wedding...Edward is a vampire and vampires can't go into sunlight or they will shine like **_  
_**diamonds**_  
_**and my dad,mom, and stepdad Phil would know something was different. Edward sighed and climbed down from the ladder, put the paint brush down and he**_

_** started walking towards the door. "Baby," i said as i groaned, he stopped dead in his tracks and spun around and gave me a pathetic look "Where are you **_  
_**going **_  
_**Edward?" He thought for a minute...."I'm going out with Em and Jas for a little while," he walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek "I wil be**_

_** back later," he headed back for the beautiful white wood trimmed door, as he opened it he looked back at me then left out the door. Great, i thought i'm**_

_** getting married and i don't even think i want to anymore......**_

_Edward's POV_  
_(at Jasper and Alice's home)_  
_**"Hey bro, ready to hit the forest Eddie"**_  
_**I turned around and looked at Alice and Jasper's amazing glass house and saw in the doorway Emmett calling to me, I had been facing**_

_**my silver Volvo at the time and saw Emmett standing there, with a beer in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. I almost laughed at the sight..**_

_**"Emmet what the hell are you doing with a beer and a cigarette, its not like you can drink it or smoke that..." Emmett rolled his eyes and flipped**_

_**me the bird and i ran and tackled him through Alice's newly bought door, oops Alice is going to kill m......"EDWARD ATHONY MASEN CULLEN" I got off **_

_**Emmett and looked up the stairs, Alice was standing there with a black halter top dress and silver open-toed shoes, her hair was done in a short curled style, i **_

_**had to admit my sister looked amazing but she was a shopoholic....."OUCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT**_

_**FOR ALICE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, Alice had thrown one of her shoes at me for breaking her door, Alice walked down the stairs**_

_**and grabbed her shoe that was on my right side and Emmett, like the idiot he is, stood on my left side laughing at me. I got up at lighting**_

_**speed and Emmett screamed, just as i was about to grab Em, Jasper walked in "Come on kids, lets go before its nappy nap time" Jasper**_

_**chuckled and the boys and I walked out the door and walked to my car and we drove to the forest. I wonder what my love is doing right**_

_**now....?????? 1 hour later we were scouring the forest for some animals "Shhh," Jasper put his index finger to his lips to indicate us to hush**_

_**"Do you guys hear that?" Emmett rolled his eyes "Hear what jazz?" ROOOOOOAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!! "OH SHIT RUN!" Emmett started climbing trees**_

_**like he was a monkey himself , "I THINK THATS THE BEST IDEA HE HAD ALL DAY" and I ran so fast my unbeating heart was racing**_

_Bella's POV_  
_**As i sat up and waited for Edward to return i thought about ****the day he proposed to me**_  
_(FLASHBACK BEGIN)_

_"Bella, True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about but few have seen, I was one of those few because i have never felt the way_

_about any one as i felt about he" he took a deep breath "Thats why i'm about to do this"_

_I gasped._

_He got down on one knee._

_"Isabella Marie Swan..will you be my wife and make me the happiest" he chuckled "immortal man in the world?'_

_"yes yes yes YES of course I'll be your wife Edward," he smiled and pulled me into a deep kiss and swung me around in his arms_

_(FLASHBACK END)_

_**I thought to myself, maybe a winter wedding wouldn't be so bad, I smiled to myself that would make Edward so happy**_

_**I should go tell him the news, I got up and ran towards the door but tripped over a shoe that was left there and I fell and**_

_**hit my head on the door I started to shake violently and just as I felt like I was going to throw up I blacked out.................**_

Authors Note: I need ideas for chapter two send me some okay THANKS


	2. She Won't Be Human any Longer

_**Authors Note: Hey sorry i thought of an idea for chapter two**_

_Bella's POV_

_(Forks Hospital)_

_**I woke up in a white room, I sat up in the bed a little and put my feet on the cold floor, as I got up**_

_**a Doctor came in i kind of recognize him, he was flipping through pages of his clipboard he looked up at me for a moment and smiled**_

_**Dr. Carlisle: "Hello Bella,I'm Doctor Carlisle, you may not remeber who I am because you have short-term memory lost"**_

_**I looked around the room and realized I was in a hospital, I ran my fingers through my hair and I felt a bandage on the top of my head.**_

_**Me: "What am I doing here Doctor?" "What happened?"**_

_**Dr. Carlisle: "Well you tripped over Edwards shoe and hit you head so hard on the door you had a minor seizure and nearly threw up in the middle of it**_

_**but you blacked out before you could." he made me lay back down "Oh Bella, you have a visitor...do you want to see him?"**_

_**Me: "Sure...I guess.." Dr. Carlisle left out the room and 5 minutes later he came back with a handsome stanger, he was tall, muscular,he had blondish brownish **_

_**hair, his eyes were a golden brown, and he smiled when he looked at me and i imediatley fell in love with it, he walked up to the side of my bed and kissed my **_

_**cheek.**_

_**Edward: "Hello Love, how are you feeling?" I didn't know who he was but i'm guessing he was a lover, boyfriend, or maybe a fiancee..I decided to ask him**_

_**Me: "Who are you?" The strangers face dropped and his smile turned into a frown, he turned his head around to look at Carlisle.**_

_**Edward: "What..why doesn't Bella know who I am?" I could tell the strangers feelings were hurt, but I wasn't going to run into the arms of someone my heart **_

_**knows, but my mind doesn't, I reached out and touched his hand and he turned his attention back to me, I knew he was someone I cared about deeply, I just**_

_**couldn't remember him.....**_

_Edwards POV_

_(Forks Hospital, Bella's Room)_

_**I felt a soft hand on mine and turned to face my true love Bella, she looked so fragile, lying in the hospital bed..**_

_**Me: "Carlisle, why doesn't she know who I am?" Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder**_

_**Carlisle: She..she has short-term memory lost...and the problem is..its probably going to be at least 2 maybe 3 weeks before she can recover..."**_

_**I was about to nod my head in understanding..then I thought about it the wedding was in a week..**_

_**Me: "But Carlisle you know Bella and I are getting married in 1 week, so what are we going to do call it off, put it on hold for 1 or 2 weeks?"**_

_**I was so upset, because I had switched the type of wedding we were having, thats why its so soon its a summer wedding instead of a winter one..I did it for Bella**_

_**Me: "When can I take Bella home? Does she have any medication I need to get? Is there certain foods she has to eat?" I was concerned about Bella, but I**_

_**also wanted to get her home and out of this depressing place..**_

_**Carlisle: " You can take Bella home in 2 hours, she has no medication that she needs and you should feed her only soft foods for about a day or more so."**_

_**I nodded at Carlisle and I layed down next to Bella in her hospital bed and waited out the two hours with her..**_

_(Time Skip, Two Hours Later still Edwards POV)_

_**I was helping Bella get into her clothes so we could leave. After she was all dressed, as we walked out the door we waved goodbye to Carlisle**_

_**Me: "You really don't remember who I am?" I looked at Bella with that same smile she loved so much, maybe I thought she would remember it**_

_**but I was wrong..**_

_**Bella: : "I'm sorry..I don't...who are you?" She nearly tripped right there but I picked her up and put her over my shoulder and started walking towards the car**_

_**I out her in the passenger side and buckled her seatbelt and I started driving home..**_

_(Time Skip, 1 hour Later)_

_**Me: "Bella are you sure you don't need anything to eat or drink?" Bella was lying down on the couch while I was leaning against the kitchen counter..**_

_**Bella: "No i'm fine..but you still never answered my question...Who are you?" I sighed deeply, I didn't like to keep thinking about the fact that she doesn't even remeber**_

_**me...**_

_**Me: " I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen...your fiancee." she smiled at me**_

_**Bella: " I must be a really lucky girl to be getting married to such a handsome man." I walked over to her a planted a small kiss on her forehead**_

_**Me: " There is one thing you gotta know, since you probably forgot it...I'm a vampire, as is Alice, Rosalie, my sisters, Emmett and Jasper my brothers and Esme and Carlisle **_

_**my parents." She stared at me for a really long time and then kissed me**_

_**Bella: "I'm glad you told me....again..." I was about to pull her into my arms but my phone rang..**_

_(Phone conversation Begin)_

_Edward: Hello, Edward speaking_

_Carlisle: Edward? Its Carlisle_

_Edward: Oh hey dad, whats up?_

_Carlisle: I just figured out a way to help Bella get her memory back before the wedding_

_Edward: oh thats great...how??_

_Carlisle: Lets just say she won't be human any longer................_


	3. SORRY!

_**Authors Note: Hey sorry but this is not a chapter i was just going to say **_

_**i change the story a bit in the second chapter i said the girls were vampires now so **_

_**ALL the girls are vampires (EXCEPT BELLA) Thanks for understandin...:)**_


	4. Love Hurts

_Authors Note: This is where we left of with our story :)_

_(Phone conversation Begin)_

_Edward: Hello, Edward speaking_

_Carlisle: Edward? Its Carlisle_

_Edward: Oh hey dad, whats up?_

_Carlisle: I just figured out a way to help Bella get her memory back before the wedding_

_Edward: oh thats great...how??_

_Carlisle: Lets just say she won't be human any longer................_

_**Edwards POV**_

_Carlisle: Lets just say she won't be human any longer................_

_Edward: Wait you don't mean......._

_Carlisle: You know exactly...what I am talking about Edward_

_Edward: How do you know that will help???_

_Carlisle: I'm a doctor, if you bite her in the neck, your venom will reach her brain, undoing all the damage her fall has created..._

_Edward:So say i do decide to do this...how long wil it take?_

_Carlisle: approximately....four to five days..that leaves you at least two or three days to get back on track okay??_

_Edward: No.. i'm not ruining her life for a damn wedding..I mean i'll always love her but if i got to take away her parents, her dreams of having kids or anything like_

_that...I'll call you later Carlisle Bye._  
_(phone conversation over)_

_**I hung up the phone and angrily threw it at the wall and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella shudder**_

_**Bella: Are you okay Edward?? I didn't answer her, I was still seething after my father told me the only quick way I can make Bella's memory**_

_**come back..is if I take away all that she dreams of..her mom helping plan the wedding..her dad giving her away..and me**_

_**and her having...children. I knew what I had to do in order for Bella to be able to start over and have a totally diffrent life and a chance for all of that...**_

_**Me:" Bella There's something on my mind that I've been wanting to say to you for a while. I still care for you a lot, in fact I love you very much, but not in the same way ."**_

_**Bella: "What are you saying?" she started to whimper "I may not remeber you but I know I love you so much..**_

_**It hurt me to do this but it was the only way I could get her to start all over, she already can barley remeber me....**_

_**Me: "I'm not sure, but I think that we're having problems, and maybe we should take some time off. You see, I'm not sure how I feel, but maybe we shouldn't see each other any more." I started to have tears in my unemotional eyes**_

_**Bella: "What do you mean? I love you so much." Bella starts crying...**_

_**Me: "I DON"T LOVE YOU JUST GET OUT!" the look in her eyes made me want to take her into my arms and tell her everything was alright and i was only **_

_**doing this to help her have a normal life...but i had to be rude and brutal or she would have just talked me out of it...... She started up the stairs slowly to**_

_**go pack her bags..she came down five minutes later..she swung her bag on her shoulder and she walked out the door,,,when she was gone..I blew her a kiss....**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**I can't believe it, he broke up with me..he broke up with me and I can barely remeber anything, I started to cry again but I saw this tall, big, strong guy. He**_

_**had pale skin..**_

_**Emmett: "Hey Bellla what are you doing out here alone?"**_

_**Bella: "Um..my boyfriend broke up with you..who are you??"**_

_**Emmett: "Its me, Emmett, Edwards brother..wait he broke up with you?"**_

_**Bella: "yeah," i started to cry again " I don't know why, I mean while i was at the hospital he was sweet, kind and caring..maybe he just didn't want to have**_

_**to teach me about my life all over."**_

_**Emmett: "What do you mean "Teach you about your life all over" ?"**_

_**Bella: "I have short term memory loss."**_

_**Emmett: "Do you have a place to stay?"**_

_**Bella: "No. I don't he kicked me out.. Do you think I can stay with you and Ro..R..what is you wifes name, its on the tip of my tounge..???"**_

_**Emmett laughed**_

_**Emmett: "Her name is Rosalie, and your best friends name is Alice and her husbands name is Jasper.."**_

_**Bella: "Im making progress I guess.."**_

_**Emmett: "Comone, lets get you home..Rosalie "might" be glad to see you?"**_

_**we started walking towards Emmett's car..**_

_**Emmett's POV**_

_**As i drove Bella to my house, i thought about why would Edward break up with Bella, she makes him the happiest man in the world.**_

_**When we got to my house Rosalie was sitting on the porch waiting for me but when she saw Bella emerge from the car she started yelling at me.**_

_**Rosalie: "What the hell were you thinking bringing "her" here?"**_

_**Emmett: " Rose just list......," she cut me off**_

_**Rosalie: "No, I will not listen, why don't you take little miss human chick back home to Edward."**_

_**Emmett: "ROSALIE SHUT UP!" Rosalie looked at me with shock and Bella just started looking at her feet**_

_**Emmett: " 1. She has short term memory loss. 2. Edward, for some apparent reason, broke up with Bella. and 3. he kicked her out, so she is staying with us**_

_**until Alice,Jasper,Carlisle,Esme, and I can help bring her back to recovering and trying to figure out why Edward broke up with her okay?"**_

_**Rosalie gawked at me for about 5 mins then she said..**_

_**Rosalie: "Fine, come one Bella, I will show you to the guest room" Rosalie turned around and entered the house and Bella followed.**_

_**I stayed outside a bit longer and thought why would Edward break up with Bella, I decided to call Carlisle...**_

_(Phone Conversation)_

_Carlisle: Hello_

_Emmett: Hey dad, I'ts Emm_

_Carlisle: Hey Emmet, can i help with anything?_

_Emmett: What makes you think I need anything? Maybe I just wanted to call to say hi to my father, ever thought about that?_

_It was silent on Carlisle's end of the phone.._

_Emmett: Okay, maybe i do need something, I just wanted to know if you knew why Edward broke up with Bella._

_Carlisle: He broke up with Bella??_

_Emmett: Yeah, he even kicked her out the house, she is staying here with me and Rosalie.._

_Carlisle: Lets see..I just talked to Edward about 3 hours ago and he was a little upset because i told him the only way for Bella to regain all her memory BEFORE the_

_wedding was to turn her, and he got all upset saying things like " you want me to take away her whole life she has ahead of her for a wedding" those wern't his exact words_

_but they were close enough"_

_Emmett: Thanks dad now i understand, he just wants Bella to be able to have a normal life for her to be able to have her parents at her wedding and to be able to have _

_kids and be able to be in the sun...he just wants her to be happy, but i guess he doesn't see that she can't be happy without him, but I can...._

_(phone conversation over)_


	5. 5 day school

_**Authors Note: This is where we left of with our story :)**_

_(Phone conversation Begin)_

_Carlisle: Lets see..I just talked to Edward about 3 hours ago and he was a _

_little upset because i told him the only way for Bella to regain all her memory BEFORE the_

_wedding was to turn her, and he got all upset saying things like " you want me to take away her_

_whole life she has ahead of her for a wedding" those wern't his exact words_

_but they were close enough"_

_Emmett: Thanks dad now i understand, he just wants Bella to be able to have a normal life for her to be able to have her parents at her wedding and to be able to have_

_kids and be able to be in the sun...he just wants her to be happy, but i guess he doesn't see that she can't be happy without him, but I can...._

_(Phone Conversation over)_

_Bella's POV_

_._

_**I was sitting in my new temporary bedroom while Rosalie was explaining the rules**_

_**Rosalie: "Rule 1. Only local phone calls, guests without my permision, 3. No smoking.."**_

_**Rosalie was going on and on but I really wasn't paying any attention, I was still dazed about the breakup**_

_**I wish I could understand why he broke up with me, but I can't even remeber my best friend let alone figure out why he did what he did**_

_**Emmett walked in with a tray with chinese food on it.**_

_**Emmett: "Hey Bella I tought you might want some dinner,because you haven't ate anything."**_

_**He put the tray on the nightstand by my bed.**_

_**Rosalie: "Emmett, you didn't have to bring her dinner..."**_

_**Emmett : "Of course I did, she is family wether you like it or not"**_

_**Bella: "Thanks Emm, but i'm not really hungry, I think I'm gonna go for a walk"**_

_**Emmett: " Are you sure you should go alone?"**_

_**Bella: "Yeah I'll be fine."**_

_**Rosalie: " Yeah she will be fine Emmett.."**_

_**I caught Rosalies sarcasam**_

_**Bella: "Just because i'm not a vampire doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."**_

_**Rosalie: "Oh yeah sure just like you took care of yourself with James and the time with Victoria or the time with the Voultri, yeah right"**_

_**I started towards the door, but when I goth there, before I went out the door, I turned towards Rosalie..**_

_**Bella: "Go to hell Rosalie." and I slammed the door behind me.**_

_**I ran down the stairs and walked all the way to La Push beach..**_

_**I sat down two feet from the water and watched the waves, all of a sudden I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.**_

_**I turned around and I saw Emmett standing there..**_

_**Bella: " Emm you shouldn't be here, what about the truce with the Quileute tribe?"**_

_**Emmett: " Who cares about that right now, come on I think you should stay with Alice because after you stood up to Rose, there is no telling what she is going**_

_**to do"**_

_**Bella: " Yeah, I think I should stay there to, does Alice know about my short-term memory loss..and..the breakup?"**_

_**Emmett:" No I will explain everything when we get there, okay?"**_

_**Bella: "Yeah sure..."**_

_Alice's POV_

_**I was lying in bed on my back and I heard the doorbell ring, I turned and looked at the clock and it read 10:30**_

_**I thought, who the hell is at the door this late as I walked down the stairs**_

_**when I got down there I opened the door and I saw Emmett and Bella standing there**_

_**Alice: "What are you guys doing here so late?"**_

_**Emmett: "Can we come in and sit down first?"**_

_**Alice: "Sure..I guess.." Jasper came down stairs.**_

_**Jasper: "Alice whos at the door?"**_

_**Alice: " Emmett and Bella"**_

_**Jasper: "Where is Edward?" as soon as Jasper mentioned Edward, Bella started crying**_

_**Emmett: "You shouldn't mention Edward around Bella, for a little while"**_

_**Jasper and Alice: "Why, what happened?"**_

_**Emmett: " Lets go into the kitchen and talk in private, Alice can you take Bella to your guest bedroom so she can rest?"**_

_**Alice: "Yeah of course." I walk over to Bella and I started to pick her up "Jasper can you carry her up there please..for me?"**_

_**Jasper: "Sure" He walked over to Bella and he carried her up to the bedroom, when he came back downstairs me and Emmett were already in the kitchen**_

_**Emmett: " Bell and Edward got into a fight a couple of days ago and he left and she sat at home and she was going somewhere I guess and she tripped,**_

_**and hit her head so she has short-term memory loss, then Carlisle told Edward that the only way for her to get her memory back BEFORE the wedding**_

_**was to turn her into a vampire, but he wants Bella to have a normal life so he decided to breakup with her and he thought by the time she got her memory**_

_**back she would have a new boyfriend." **_

_**Alice: "Does she know the reason why yet?"**_

_**Emmett: "No she doesn't I want to tell her, but then I don't want Edward to be upset with me"**_

_**Jasper: "How about this idea, we help he remember simple stuff about her life and ours and when she is back to the old Bella we will tell her."**_

_**Bella: "Tell me what?" I turned and saw Bella standing there. Jasper walked over to her and made her feel sleepy and she almost passed out**_

_**but he caught her an put her back in the bed and she fell asleep..**_

_Edwards POV_

_**I thought about Bella all night and I wondered where she was staying, then I thought she is probably with Alice.**_

_**I decided to call Jasper and see how Bella is doing.**_

_(phone conversation)_

_Edward: "Hello Jasper" I heard Jasper sigh on the other end of the phone_

_Jasper: "Hello, Heartbreaker.."_

_Edward: "You don't understand what it will be like if I turned her"_

_Jasper: "What why don't you educate me, because that woman that you "love" so much is willing to do anything and I mean ANYTHING to be with you_

_but for some reason everyone, but you, can see that."_

_Edward: "She told you that?"_

_Jasper: " No, but the way shes moping around the house we can't imagine how she feels"_

_Edward: "How is she?"_

_Jasper: "Shes tired and angry and she took her anger out on Rosalie"_

_Edward: "What happened, with Rosalie and Bella, I mean?"_

_Jasper: "All I know is that Bella told Rosalie to go to hell."_

_Edward: "Wow she is not herself."_

_Jasper: "I have to go, we are starting to teach Bella about her life tomorrow."_

_Edward: " Jasper."_

_Jasper: "Yeah?"_

_Edward: "Let her know I love her"..........._

_**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed :)**_


	6. I don't know if thats enough anymore

_**Authors Note: This is where we left of with our story :)**_

_Jasper: "I have to go, we are starting to teach Bella about her life tomorrow."_

_Edward: " Jasper."_

_Jasper: "Yeah?"_

_Edward: "Let her know I love her"..........._

_Bella's POV_

_**I woke up that morning feeling super groggy, I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes**_

_**and Jasper walked in.**_

_**Jasper: "Morning doll." I smiled at Jasper he aways knew how to make me smile**_

_**Bella: "Morning, how did you guys sleep?"**_

_**Jasper: "Horrible, knowing HE did what he did to you." he looked uneasy like he had a secret**_

_**Bella: "Jasper, whats wrong, your hiding something."**_

_**Jasper: "Well..um..Edward called.." I just stared at Jasper**_

_**Bella: "What did he say" I think I was a little to eager to hear what he said**_

_**Jasper: "I will tell you after school today."**_

_**Bella: "School, but I graduated."**_

_**Jasper: "I mean we are going to help you remeber things again, so take a shower and get dressed and meet me in the living room."**_

_**Bella: "Okay." I went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the tub, but when I looked up I saw Edwards reflection in the glass**_

_**I spun around only to find that there was no one there, 30 minutes later I was on my way downstairs. I saw Alice and Jasper sitting on one side of the couch,**_

_**and Emmett and (to my suprise) Rosalie. Rosalie stood up and walked towards me and confronted me.**_

_**Rosalie: "Look..um..I guess I wanted to say..I'm..still upset with you," Emmett stood up.**_

_**Emmett: "Rose." he had a stern father look on his face.**_

_**Rosalie: "Okay okay, damn..I guess i'm sorry," I thought a "I guess" apology Rose was better than nothing.**_

_**Bella: "I'm sorry about what I said to you last night, I was upset i'm sorry**_

_**Rosalie: "Thats okay, I have been in hell for years...." I knew she was talking about being a vampire**_

_**Jasper: "Good, alright lets get started, Bella sit down at the desk over there." I obeyed Jasper and went and sat down like a grade school student.**_

_**Jasper: "Okay your first class is going to be learning about yourself, Alice and Rosalie are your teachers for that class."**_

_**Bella: "Okay, what will you and Emmett be doing while they are teaching me?"**_

_**Emmett: "We are going to the store to get school supplies."**_

_**Rosalie: "I heard the forecast they said it was going to be sunny today."**_

_**Jasper: "Relax," he pulled out what looked like a black cloth "We got hoodies." Jasper gave all of us a kiss on the cheek, Emmett just waved**_

_**Emmett: " See ya'll later." as soon as they were out the door Alice said.**_

_**Alice: "Lets begin," she handed me a piece of paper "write you name down on the top" I wrote Bella **_

_**Alice: "No your full name is Isabella Marie Swan, try writing that," I did but I guess you dont spell Isabella Marie Swan that way..**_

_**Rosalie: "This is going to be a long day."...............**_

_Edwards POV_

_**I was watching her through there glass living room wall, I saw Bella, looking more beautiful than ever, I was thinking about Bella for about 10 minutes**_

_**before I felt a pair of cold hands on my shoulder, I spun around and saw Jasper and Emmett standing there looking very upset..**_

_**Jasper: "What are you doing here Edward." **_

_**Edward: "I came to tell Bella the truth,"**_

_**Emmett: "Why?"**_

_**Edward: "I can't live without her, i'm going to let her choose wether she wants to be a vampire or wants to stay human."**_

_**Jasper: "Wow..well come on, lets go get you fiancee" The three of us walked back to Jaspers house.**_

_**Jasper walked in first, then Emmett, and then I walked in. Everyone was staring at me including Bella. Bella stood up from her desk and walked to me,**_

_**and she slapped me across my face and as I reeled from the assualt she walked out the door and I ran out after her and grabbed her shoulders.**_

_**She spun around on me and said.**_

_**Bella: "What the hell do you want Edward?"**_

_**Edward: "I want to tell you the truth."**_

_**Bella: "Don't you think it is a little late for that?"**_

_**Edward: "No I don't, so could you please just listen."**_

_**Bella: "I don't want to hear what you have to...." I cut her off**_

_**Edward: "I DIDN"T WANT TO HAVE TO TURN YOU INTO A VAMPIRE!" she looked confused**_

_**Bella: "What the fuck does that have to do with anything." she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for my answer**_

_**Edward: "Carlisle told me the only way to help you get your memory back before the wedding was to turn you, but I didn't want that, I thought that if i broke up**_

_**with you, when you couldn't remeber anything, you would move on..get married..and have kids."**_

_**Bella: " Edward I could have did all that with you, we could have got married, we could have had kids, but I don't think I can do that anymmore."**_

_**she turned to start walking away.**_

_**Edward: "Wait, you have a choice, you could be human or you could be a vampire?"**_

_**Bella: "I don't know..I don't even know if I want to be with you, I need time to think Edward..."**_

_**Edward: "You don't love me anymore?" **_

_**  
Bella: "Of course I love you...but I don't know if thats enough anymore......."**_

_**she ran into the forest..I wanted to chase after her..but I couldn't bring myself to. I replayed those words in my mind...**_

_(replay)_

_Bella: "I don't know..I don't even know if I want to be with you, I need time to think Edward..."_

_Edward: "You don't love me anymore?" _

_  
Bella: "Of course I love you...but I don't know if thats enough anymore......."_

_(replay over)_


	7. I do

_**Authors Note: This is where we left of with our story :)**_

_**Bella: "Of course I love you...but I don't know if thats enough anymore......."**_

_**she ran into the forest..I wanted to chase after her..but I couldn't bring myself to. I replayed those words in my mind...**_

_(replay)_

_Bella: "I don't know..I don't even know if I want to be with you, I need time to think Edward..."_

_Edward: "You don't love me anymore?" _

_  
Bella: "Of course I love you...but I don't know if thats enough anymore......."_

_(replay over)_

_**(I DO NOT OWN THE POEM IN THIS STORY)**_

_Bella's POV_

_**I ran through the forest and I didn't stop until I got to the same spot where Edward and I first kissed.**_

_**I sat down in that spot and I cried, I cried like a negleted baby. I sat there and rocked back and forth.**_

_**All of a sudden my phone vibrated and I grabbed it out of my pocket and flipped it open, It was a text saying.**_

_(Text conversation)_

_Edward: "On the wings of an eagle,_

_My love for you flies._

_Soaring higher and higher,_

_And touching the skies._

_I reached up above,_

_And pulled a star from the sky._

_To place it within,_

_Your precious minds eye._

_To dwell there forever,_

_As my love for you._

_On the wings of our love,_

_Enduring and true._

_I honor you my darling,_

_With all that I am._

_Please darling please,_

_Will you be my mine?  
_

_There are so many things,_

_My heart wants to say._

_I love you sweetheart,_

_There is no other way."_

_Bella: "Edward you hurt me really bad, and you think a love poem can fix that?"_

_Edward: "Bella if you just let me explain you can understand why I did it."_

_Bella: "How could you break up with some one, especially when they need you the most. I can't remeber anything and_

_you go and break up with me."_

_**I waited for him to reply, but he didn't, but just as i was going to send him another message I heard footsteps behind me,**_

_**I spun around and saw Edward down on one knee, in a tuxedo, with the engagement ring (that he gave to me) in his hand.**_

_**Edward: "Bella, I broke up with you because Carlisle told me the only way to get you memory back before the wedding, was if I turned you,**_

_**but I didn't want to turn you because you still could have a normal life, especially since you can't remeber anything, I thought if I broke up with you,**_

_**you would move on and have a good life so by the time you got your memory back you would already be in love with somone else. But I was stupid**_

_**because I knew I still loved you and I never stopped, I may have done some stupid things in the past, but maybe we could think about our future.**_

_**So Isabella Marie Sawn, will you marry me..again?**_

_**I stood up and walked closer to Edward and I kissed him passionatley.**_

_**Bella: "Yes, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I will most definatley marry you...**_

_(4 months later)_

_Edwards POV_

_**Carlisle:" Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?**_

_**Bella: "I do"**_

_**Carlisle: "And do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Bella to be you lawfully wedded wife?**_

_**Edward: "I do.**_

_**Carlisle: "You may now kiss the bride. I leaned in to kiss my beautiful bride Bella.**_

_(2 years later)_

_Bella's POV_

_**I hear the front door open and close, Edwards back I thought, I have to tell him, Its now or never.**_

_**Bella: "Edward..we need to talk" he looked nervous**_

_**Edward: "Uh oh, whats wrong?**_

_**Bella: "Nothing its just....well..i'm pregnant.." Edward stared at me and the slowly broke out into a smile and he hugged me.**_

_**Authors note: the sequel "Pregnant by a Vampire" **_


End file.
